hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Poop
Little Poop is a family drama, romance, comedy, supernatural, adventure, suspense, children-safe scary film. Background It is based on the book of the same name, Little Poop, which was written by Cherry Soda who wrote many other amazing books such as Lauren & Twilight. The film was confirmed for release in September 2013 sometime. Plot The film starts with Nell and her family driving to Granny's house. Tim, who is Nell's younger brother, will not shut up and keeps on crying. Nell attempts to try to stop him but fails. When they arrive, Granny rushes over and plays tickle with Tim, revealing she is a bad Granny who neglects her granddaughter. Nell reveals to her Mum what is happening who takes serious action and removes Tim from Granny, who is not happy about this. Mum does not care and is firm. Granny refuses to take Nell to McDonalds, an even worse action. Nell, who was staying for a sleepover, decides to also be firm with Granny and leaves. Granny is shocked and says "I thought you were having a sleepover". Nell returns home and falls to her bed in tears after slamming the door. The film moves on to where Mum has had a third baby, a girl named Mona. Nell later goes to Granny's and has a sleepover with Scarlet, a cousin. Nell is in a more upbeat mood and asks Granny if she can stay again the next week who agrees. The film skips to the next week which Granny reveals to Nell she is away on holiday. Nell understands, takes her bag, and leaves. The film goes years on where Tim is now ten years old. Nell is now sixteen. Nell and Tim have an argument over dinner and later Nell traps him upstairs up against a wall and rages at him, telling him how he ruined her life by making her worry constantly. Tim says sorry and she lets him leave. It goes to the next day where Mum has all the kids together after after school. She reveals to him she has sad news, and that Granny has passed away. Scarlet was in the house at the time and was too scared to call for help. The kids are upset. Nell's heart is broken in half. Mum is convinced that Nell will need to see a doctor after how hard she is taking it, telling Dad that she isn't eating. Dad convinces the Mum helpfully that the doctor will love her. Nell comes in. Dad tells her that she needs to be strong throughout this hard time and has some great words of wisdom. These do not work however as Nell shouts "I hate Granny!" and runs upstairs sobbing. Nell bonds with her pet rabbit and ignores her Mum. She later argues with a neighbour over a rabbit show and who's rabbit will be the winner. She goes inside and asks her Mum to take her to the show and she agrees. Nell tells the viewers that she came on stage second last that all the judges smiled. She was happy about this. She wins the rabbit show. Nell comforts the enemy's rabbit. Nell starts to come in late to school and the teacher is raged over this. Mum comes to her rescue and argues with the teacher which saves Nell's life. The two women of the family say "see ya" and leave. The film moves on and told by Nell "Scarlet was older now too. She was slightly younger than me. She was fourteen." Nell meets a girl named Petra who appears to read a giant book. She meets a girl, Violet, and her grandmother who is complaining that Tim is causing trouble. Nell later sees Violet at school and thinks how oh so pretty was. Violet reveals to Nell that her grandmother is strict and refuses her to have friends. She leaves and Nell is left thinking Why couldn't she refuse her Granny? Nell later helps a girl who then becomes slightly obsessed with her. This annoys Nell and she gives her a slight slap. The girl says "sorry" and rushes off seeming unhappy. The family meet two girls, Daisy and Lily, who are sisters. Tim falls in love with the youngest, Daisy, who is around his age. Daisy seems to partly like him but also be using him. While they are all meeting, Nell growls at Daisy to stop acting so posh. Daisy raised her eyebrows to this. At one point, Tim is seen becoming dreamy over his true love. The relationship is a bumpy road and causes Daisy to ignore and neglect him. Tim and Daisy later agree that they are not ready for relationships but will be friends. This is ended by Tim giving her a kiss on the hand. The viewers notice that "loser" is commonly used and it is a free world where anyone who wants to slap or punch someone can. One girl even fears Nell afterwards. Mum is taken to hospital for unknown reasons. Dad tells the kids that it will be at least one month of dad rules. Tim isn't so sure and this results in a slap and being shoved and Dad becoming increasingly stressed out. Cast Patty Selah - as Nell Kylie Maer - as Mum Hope Kelea - as Mona Waylon Haie - as Dad Hector Leyim - as Tim Roy Leyim - as Baby Tim Jade Ranom - as Young Nell Annalisa - as Violet Maya Brown - as Scarlet Celia Fen - as Daisy